1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power conversion, and more particularly to cooling power converters that convert electrical power from one frequency and amplitude to another frequency and/or amplitude.
2. Description of Related Art
Power system architectures commonly employ power converters to convert one type of electrical power into another type of electrical power. In some power system architectures, such as in aircraft power distribution systems, rectifier circuits are employed to convert alternating current power into direct current (i.e. constant frequency) power. In some power system architectures, a transformer may be paired with the rectifier circuit, in which case the rectifier and transformer assembly is referred to as a transformer rectifier unit. If the transformer is a non-isolating type, then the transformer rectifier unit is generally referred to an autotransformer rectifier unit (ATRU). Such devices commonly include overlapping layers of electrically conductive windings that carry electrical current. As the electrical current flows through the overlapping windings, the current resistively heats the windings. Heat from the inner windings is typically removed by conduction through the outer windings prior to rejection to the external environment. The thermal resistance posed by the outer layers generally influences the rate of heat removal and temperature of the inner windings. In some applications, the thermal resistance of the outer windings can influence the power rating of the ATRU.
Such conventional methods and systems for cooling transformers have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for transformers with improved cooling. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.